Flora Fauna: THe Trickster's Charms
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: Hi! Me again! This time, Gomamon tells us his side of the story! I hope u like it as much as the first 2!


This tale take place after the original series, but as I haven't seen D2 yet(No Joe?! No Gomamon?!) it's as if it never happened. The original digi-tachi have been asked to return to the Digital World to destroy a new mysterious evil. About 4 Earth-years have passed, making Joe 17, Matt+Tai 16, Mimi+Izzy 15, and Tk+Kari 12. The digimon are(I'd imagine) between 12-15 themselves-assuming they are slightly younger than the humans.  
This is sort of a sequel to The Wolf's Tale and the highly popular The Flower's Roots. This time, the sequence of events is from Gomamon's point of view, who, as you will know from the first two, has a cameo appearance that results in some charming dialogue. Please make sure you've read the first 2 before this one, I think it would make more sense.  
Standard disclaimers apply here. Rated PG for strong language.  
  
"Hey, You actually have a sense of humor! Hmm, maybe not"  
~Gomamon, from Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo  
  
  
  
Flora and Fauna-The Trickster's Charms  
  
You wouldn't think to look at me, but I'm a very observant digimon. For example-today is a sunny day.  
Ha! Just kidding! It really is a nice day, but that's not what I meant. I just like to joke around and have some fun from time to time. Y'know, lighten the mood when things look bleak.  
My name is Gomamon. I'm a water-type digimon who has the job of looking after Joe. He's my human, and he bears the Crest of Reliability. It's a very good crest for him to have. At 17, he's the oldest of us all and therefore(so he says), his job is to look over us all. He fusses a lot and whines almost as much as Mimi(that girl in the pink) over allergies and stuff. But he is always there when he's needed, even after he's been kicked down. I remember once when we were stuck working in a diner with Matt(the moody-looking one) and Matt got all bent out of shape at Joe over a couple a broken dishes. Then the evil owner attacked us, and one of his cronies kidnapped Matt's little brother TK(the kid with the weird green hat). Well, you know what? Joe of all people put himself in danger to save TK, even though Matt had just reamed him out! Then there was the time we climbed Infinity Mountain together, just to make sure it was safe for the others to climb. Yup, Joe makes me real proud to be a digimon.   
Er...just-don't tell him I said that. Wouldn't want him to get a swelled head, would we? Last time that happened, he nearly got eaten by Lord Bakemon!  
  
But, enough of this mush. As you've noticed, there are eight humans walking around here, each with a digimon protector of their own. I won't bore you with little details such as who does what with what crest and so forth. But lemme point out those two digimon just ahead. You see 'em-the walking orchid and the one-horned St. Bernard? Well, don't spread it around, but they're head over heels for each other.  
Trouble is, they don't know it yet.  
  
For an observant digimon like me, it's as obvious as a giant flare in the middle of the night. For them, it's like a lightning bug in the middle of the sun. At least Palmon knows she's in love-she told me so herself. But she's confused about how-if at all-Gabumon reciprocates her feelings. He appears to be completely oblivious, but just as confused.  
Yeah, Goma. That makes sense.  
  
All right, lemme give you an example. Palmon will try to talk to Gabumon, but he'll cut her short and walk away quickly. But if, like today, she shies away from him. And he sulks. See the problem? Good.  
So here we are, at evening camp, eating dinner, and it is SO obvious he's watching her. He's barely touched his dinner(fruit kabob, yum!) because he's too busy staring. And she hasn't noticed it! So, I decide to make the first move.  
"Hey, anything wrong, Gabumon? You're hardly eating."  
Hehe. The panicked look in his eyes confirms my suspicions. He's definitely nuts about her.  
"Oh, I'm fine, Gomamon. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts."   
"What were ya thinkin' 'bout, Gabumon?"  
YES!!!! Way to go TK! All he has to do now is 'fess up, and then Palmon will 'fess up, they'll kiss, and we can all get on with our lives!  
C'mon....c'mon.....share.....  
  
"Well...I was just thinking about what a quiet day we had."  
Oh, if that just isn't the biggest crock of digibull....It takes incredible amounts of willpower to keep from strangling him out of frustration.(He'd probably kill me anyway). I'm so absorbed in suppressing my maniacal urges I don't hear the kids arguing until it's nearly over.  
Afterwards, I spend the evening trying to cheer Joe up, but my heart's just not in it. My mind keeps wandering back to after dinner, when I caught Gabumon staring after Palmon and Mimi. I hope I never end up like that, not being able to understand my heart....  
~At least I'll know the symptoms!  
  
"Are you all right, Gomi? You're not...quite yourself tonight." Ah, my reliable Jyou. He's almost as observant as I am. Gomi is the name he calls me when he's most concerned.  
"I'm okay. Just a little frustrated, I guess." No sense in lying to him. He'd just keep trying until we both got upset and began to fight. So I pour out "my" troubles. I see concern mix with amusement in his eyes.  
"Oh, I thought something odd was going on with those two. Hmm, Matt and Mimi have been acting kinda weird lately too. I wonder if it's related?"  
Matt and Mimi?! I'd been so wrapped up in trying to help the digimon I hadn't paid any attention to their humans! But for I can offer any insight on the subject, a high-pitched whine distracts me. A flash of light blinds us, and a tremor knocks us both off our feet as dust and debris pour over us.  
All of us manage to regroup, and we digivolve to defend the kids. Well, Most of us anyway. WereGarurumon was literally drooling at Lillymon's back. Pathetic, I thought to myself as I rolled my now-blue eyes.  
In the few seconds it took for me to do that, another blast struck. I just managed to block a large piece of rock from reaching Joe. I'd never forgive myself I let him get hurt over my own stupidity! I turned back towards the blast site, every nerve on edge-  
--And waited for nothing.  
  
Ten long minutes went by, all of us barely breathing. Then Tai suggested we all save our strength and move to a safer location. Matt immediately disagrees(although in this case I agree with him, I'm not looking forward to having to walking in the woods at night) and both prepare for a blood bath. Joe and I shake our heads at each other at their childishness.  
  
BOOM!!  
I suddenly find myself weightless as I'm knocked unconscious, the world fading to inky black.   
--Jyou.....  
  
I woke up the next morning and found TK close by, but no sign of him or any of the others. I had a rough idea of where we started from, judging by the direction of our landing trails. So after we both made sure neither was injured seriously and eating a good breakfast, we began our journey. Very soon, we could see the evidence of a battle no too far from where TK and I were.   
"That might be Matt or one of the others!" he cried, "We gotta go help 'em!"  
"Yeah, but it might be a bad idea, TK. Without Joe, I can't digivolve, remember?" TK looked at me with more contempt than I ever have seen on his young face.   
"Well, we just can't leave them!" He growled. I quickly agreed(Joe might be there, after all), and we raced to the scene.   
I saw a stream that appeared to be going in the same direction we were heading..  
"TK! I have an idea! Since I'm much faster in the water, I'll use this stream and scout out the area. Then by the time you catch up, we'll have a better chance of creating a plan, okay?" He nods his head, panting heavily as he pours his heart into running.   
I got there within fifteen minutes or so(rough current for such a small stream!) and bounded over the bank to the eerily silent battlefield.  
You'll never believe what I saw. In the middle of the clearing stood Palmon and Gabumon, his paws on her waist, hers wrapped around his shoulders, their lips only a fraction of an inch apart. My heart leapt with joy to see my friends finally following their hearts.....  
  
"PALMON?! GABUMON! WE FOUND YOU!!"  
*Dammit! They were so close! I groan softly as TK blissfully runs up to the two would-be lovers, completely unawares of the damage he's done. I follow him slowly, biting back a laugh at the expression on Gabumon's face as TK hugs him.  
Discreetly, I walk up to Palmon, who looks completely p.o'd. I smile meekly:  
""I guess we didn't exactly show up at a good time?"  
"No shit, sherlock." is her terse reply. I'm rather surprised by her language-I didn't even know she knew those words. Mimi's a lot more worldly than I give her credit for.  
For now though, I need a new plan to get them together. And a plan to keep TK from messing it up!  
--Hmmm. I wonder if I could use Kari.....?  
  
  
  
  
Phew! It sure took me long enough to write this! Please be a good reader and review this and the other 2, even if it's to just say "nice job, Neffie!" For those interested, Goma's going to have the tables turned on him very soon! As for those clamoring for a sequel to F+F, I promise to post it as soon as I can think of it! please send ideas to egyptiansands@hotmail.com!  
  
  



End file.
